Memories
by edgeofthecraze
Summary: Anna and Kay look back on their journey to Severac and remember the lost heroes along the way. R&R please!


**Season of the Witch Fanfiction**

**"Memories"**

Summary: Anna miraculously survived the exorcism and was freed from the demon while the Black Death mysteriously ceased as well. Now on a journey home with Kay, Anna thinks about the fallen men who had taken her to Severac.

It had been a long three days; to Anna it seemed much longer. It seemed as if the whole journey to Severac had been a dream. Her actions had not been her own at that time. Deceiving the party of men, running away from them, pretending to be innocent one moment and evil another, playing with Beheman's head… all of it was the demon's work.

Anna looked at the graves that she and Kay had made to honor Beheman and Felson's noble deaths. Indeed they had been noble- although deserters of the Crusaders, no one else would have dared to accept such a task as to take an alleged witch to be trialed at a faraway monastery.

"They only show _two_ deaths…" she whispered.

"What?" Kay asked.

"The graves. They only represent two deaths. There are five deaths we should be honoring." Kay nodded his head in understanding. He looked at Anna with a look of emptiness. It shook her as she read it- he felt painfully lonely now that the others, the only people he felt belonging with, were gone.

"They are gone," Kay said, "but they will live on in our hearts."

Kay helped Anna onto her horse. She looked back at the graves one last time. Thoughts of the men, especially Beheman, filled her mind. Yes, Anna had felt a special relationship with Beheman. Maybe it had just been the demon's plan from the start, but she felt flattered that Beheman was so focused on proving her innocence. For so long, no one would take her side. She had taught herself to live with all the hatred from everyone else, courageously taking it in and not saying a single word of it. She may have even fallen in love with the man, given the circumstances. But even if those feelings had reached Beheman, it wouldn't have been possible. They lived in two completely different worlds. Only by chance had they met in the cell blocks of the church that day. She turned away. They bumped their heels to the sides of their horses and the horses neighed and began to walk. Neither of them said anything for a while. The silence was ominous as the events that had taken place earlier played endlessly in their heads. The never ending struggles and the heated emotions. Not to mention the buried emotions. Kay felt the aftermath of guilt from his inability to do more for the group. Although he had banished the demon in the end, he had done almost nothing along the way. Perhaps he had even been a negative influence. He looked over at Anna, who was into her own thoughts. Suddenly, a new emotion welled up inside of him. It was anger. He definitely knew that the demon had been the one who constantly interfered with everyone's sanity, but one thing about that still could not be dismissed completely- the actions were still, in a sense, Anna's. And so, Kay still had a hint of distrust and hatred. But now he tried to push those feelings aside. The demon was gone now, so he should have no reason to continue being angry. Anna was thinking the opposite of this. She believed that Kay should be angry with her. After everything that had happened, she could do nothing for herself or for the group. If she wasn't so weak, if she had been able to control the demon, perhaps none of the events that took place would have happened. No one would have been killed. Everything would still be as it should have been. She wasn't sure why God would allow her to be so breakable. Se took a deep breath and concentrated on her self-loathing and her weaknesses, then let the breath out while letting go of the negative feelings.

"They sacrificed so much for you." Kay said, "Beheman especially."

"I know." Anna replied. The comment made her feel guilty. Kay noticed the sorrow in her eyes and tried to reassure her, "I didn't mean for you to think you did anything wrong. I was merely trying to make a point."

"And what point is that?" she asked.

"It is obvious that Beheman felt sympathy when he laid eyes on you. Because how could a girl like you be a witch? But do you think the rest of us would have joined along if we didn't have some curiosity or worry about you?" Anna said nothing, so he continued, "Eckhart, for example—"

"What curiosity or worry would he have to show?" Anna interrupted, "He was ordered by Cardinal D'Ambroise to accompany on the trip." Indeed he was, but maybe Kay had a point, "But do you not remember the first night of the trip? Eckhart had said you reminded him of his daughter." Anna had a blank expression.

"And so he saw me as a remnant of his daughter." she commented, "All I was was a mirror image?"

"Perhaps," Kay answered, "but I also believe that led Eckhart to strive to protect you, no? He wanted a second chance to care for someone he held dear." That made Anna smile. She thought it was a strange reason to want to protect someone, but she was flattered by Eckhart's decision. She remembered the times when he defended her and claimed she couldn't have been a witch because she was so young.

"And Felson." Kay continued, "When I had told them of your saving me from falling off the bridge, all of them were, of course, surprised. But then I saw a look in Felson's eyes. His eyes were saying 'maybe she isn't an evil witch. Why would and evil person save someone who is working against them?' You were starting to gain his trust." Anna laughed. It was funny for her to hear that Felson trusted her, or even cared about her. He never seemed interested in the task of delivering her from the start, and he seemed only to glare at her the whole way to Severac.

"I never realized that anyone could have been less than an enemy to me." she admitted, "But I know I didn't gain everyone's trust." Now Kay was the one who fell silent. He remembered the two members of the group who had always been suspicious of Anna- Hagamar and Debelzeq.

"Hagamar feared me." Anna pointed out, "I don't think there was anything that could have changed that besides my proven innocence." Kay nodded. But Hagamar hadn't seemed to trust anyone in the first place. He was always jittery and nervous.

"And Debelzeq…" Anna sighed, "He just loathed me." There was no doubt about that. It seemed as if he was only accompanying them to watch Anna be pronounced a witch by the monks. She remembered how much she feared him. Even before he raped her, there had always been a glint in his eyes that scared her. He had never given up a chance to show how much he hated her. She wondered how he would have treated her now if he hadn't been killed by the demon.

Days passed. The two made their way back to the village where the journey started.

As the two rode closer to the village they were happy to feel the atmosphere of the Black Death's passing. Although many people were still infected, the horrid screams of pain had stopped. Kay rode into the mouth of the entrance. Then he stopped his horse and looked back at Anna when he realized she wasn't following him.

"What's the matter?" Kay asked her.

"I'm… scared." Anna answered quietly, "After all, I was the one who brought the plague to the land. I'm sure I will not gain the village's trust so easily." But Kay simply smiled in reply. He reached out his hand for hers.

"They will not trouble you when we tell them of the journey," he persuaded, "and that you, only a young woman, could not have fought off the demon on your own." He was right; Anna wasn't able to fend herself from the demon, let alone banish it from the earth, had not Beheman and the others joined the picture. Anna took Kay's hand in hers and the rode into town- a new beginning.

Afternote: It's not a really good fanfic. I was really rushing through it trying to get my ideas onto paper. I just really wanted to experiment on Anna's feelings on the whole situation. I accidentally hinted Anna/Beheman and Anna/Kay romance at times.


End file.
